


Late Nights & Apologies

by bitchinsinclair



Series: Nights Like This [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, a bit of, a drop of daddy kink bc duh, brat!reader, he's daddy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: another late night but no notice makes you angry, and leaves Hopper making it up to you until you can forgive him
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Nights Like This [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404358
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Late Nights & Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> here it is!! as promised :)
> 
> enjoy <3

The longer you sat there, the more you seethed. 

Every minute that passed was another minute for you to get angrier and angrier-with fear simmering quietly below it-as you looked at the clock again. 

_11:04 pm._

Rolling your eyes, your jaw clenched and began to ache as you waited. 

The rational part of your brain had already surmised that it was yet another late night for Jim at the station. That thought alone already made you feel upset-wanting your man to come home so you can cuddle together as you watch TV-and you’d be able to look forward to him fucking you to sleep, since it was the weekend.

But what made you _seethe_ , what made the anger in your blood _boil_ was the lack of notice you received. You’d been awake the _entire_ night, not once hearing the phone ring as you waited for him to come home. 

The sound of the doorknob of the front door jingling and being unlocked has part of you sighing in relief, knowing that everything was fine if he was alive and home safe. 

Despite your relief of him being home, you haven’t so much as turned your head towards the door, your eyes trained on the TV-even though you weren’t paying attention to it either, the shapes and colors passing in front of your eyes not of any interest to you. 

The door shuts quietly, and there’s no doubt in your mind that he isn’t looking at you-just the _feeling_ of knowing his eyes are on you makes goosebumps rise on nearly every inch of your skin-as you sit on the couch, not acknowledging his arrival home. 

“Baby.”

Your bottom lip wobbles at hearing his voice for the first time in what feels like forever, even though it had only been since this morning, but he’d never not call and talk to you, and he’d _never_ not call and tell you that he‘d be home late. 

You sat silently, eyes blinking away traitorous tears with your arms still folded across your chest. And maybe it was petulant, maybe even a little bratty but you didn’t fucking care. 

You don’t even fucking know why you’re getting emotional, some combination of him not being home, not calling you and letting you know, not knowing whether or not he was safe and _alive_ , to him finally coming home and making a small slice of your anger melt with _baby_.

He repeats it again and your resolve is almost broken, _almost_. 

Even though you’re not looking at him, you can picture him clear as day-tense and stood near the door with his feet planted to the ground as his jaw clenches, not out of anger or annoyance but regret, the expression in his eyes growing weary as he watches you sit and pout and ignore him. 

You’re wrapped up in one of his flannels, as usual, legs drawn up with your feet on the couch as light from the bright images on the TV reflects and flashes on your skin.

“ _I'm sorry_ , I know I fucked up.”

You want to scoff, roll your eyes or even yell but you don’t say or do anything except sit and stare blankly at the television, blinking often in refusal to let your tears fall as they continue to threaten their leave.

“Baby, _please_ look at me.”

After thinking about it you give in, but don’t immediately give him the satisfaction of your compliance, eyes moving from the television screen to his boots as they slowly trail up until they’re meeting his eyes that soften at the stricken look in yours. “I’m so sorry.”

Thinking he’s safe to come closer, he’s dropping down on one knee at your side within seconds, nearly eye level with you as he grabs your face, thumbs affectionately rubbing your cheeks. You can’t help but to melt immediately underneath his touch, can’t deny the almost uncontrollable effect he has on your body. 

“Can you forgive me?” He murmurs. Your frown is now a bratty pout as you shrug your shoulders, and it makes the corner of Hopper’s mouth lift up into a weak smile. He pulls your face to his for a kiss, to which you halfheartedly whine in protest but welcome his lips, kissing him back. 

Feeling his lips on yours makes everything else melt away, the fear and the anger and the world around you just forgotten as your lips meld deeper together. “Let me make it up to you.”

Now both of his knees are on the floor as he kneels in front of you, one hand holding your face as he kisses you again, and the other pulling your ankle from underneath you and to his side. 

But then he’s moving it again, his entire hand wrapping around your ankle as he lifts it to his face, pressing a kiss to the skin with a muscle in your thigh twitching as he sets your foot to rest on his shoulder, kissing up your leg, knee, and inner thigh until he reaches your cotton covered center. 

Your cheeks burn as he gets closer, willing yourself to control the need to buck your hips as he inhales your scent. You want to whimper at the little show he makes of it all but bite your tongue, bratty and defiant pout remaining along with your folded arms, your toes pressing and digging into his uniform clad shoulder as a sign to _get on with it_. 

He recognizes what you want instantly, warm hands sliding under his flannel as he reaches for the hem of your underwear, carefully pulling it down your hips to your knees and they dangle around your ankle until they fall to the floor, sodden with arousal. 

The first stripe of his tongue against your folds makes you want to cry out-and if his face weren’t currently stuffed between your thighs you‘d be certain that he was smirking, knowing that you couldn’t control the response your body gives to him. 

His tongue is teasingly gentle until its not, soft licks up your pussy suddenly turn into more insistent licks with more pressure as he fucking _devours_ you, slurping up your excess arousal as your thighs shake. 

His eyes haven’t left yours even after they’ve slipped closed and open again, finding him wagging his tongue against your pussy and then flicking over your clit and watching as your jaw drops and mouth opens as you sigh, still determined not to make any sound. 

But at the rate this was going, you knew it was a battle you would definitely lose. 

A soft whine rises from your throat when he starts fucking your cunt with his tongue, facial hair pressed and rubbing against your pussy as his nose nudges your clit.

You can’t fucking help but to moan as it touches the most perfect spot, Jim’s voice vibrating against your pussy as he says, _there’s my girl_ , and tongue-fucks you into your first orgasm of the night.

Your arms are now unfolded, hands grabbing the excess material of the flannel resting on the cushions of the couch and squeezing it between your fingers. Jim spreads your legs open wider, his shoulders pushing them apart as he laps up the juices rushing from your cunt, nearly stuffing his face between your legs and sucking up every drop of cum you give him.

You sigh shakily and your thighs tremble as his hands momentarily let go of their grip on you to undo the buttons of the flannel, with his face still between your legs and his tongue slowly worrying your clit. You squeak when he suddenly growls into your pussy, realizing you’re not wearing a bra and immediately begins pawing at one of your breasts once he gets just enough buttons undone. 

Your nipples harden as they meet the air and, no longer trying to hold back any noise, you mewl as his rough and calloused fingers trace over your nipples-which really, you were a goner when he kept licking your cunt through and _past_ your orgasm.

His hand leaves your chest once you push into his touch, and returns to your thigh to keep holding you open when you try to close them around his head in a feeble attempt for relief-but your strength is unmatched to his as near bruising fingertips dig into the meat of your inner thighs as he ruthlessly eats your pussy like he hasn’t had a taste of you in years.

He gives short licks that stop right under your clit and alternates with long ones that go over and past it, the tip of his tongue flicking over it and then again until your thighs shake. 

Your entire body tenses as you finally moan his name, arms falling weak as the fire between your hips blazes, hands grabbing and running up his arms to his shoulders until your fingers are up in his hair. 

You’re torn between twisting your fingers in the strands and pushing him away as your second orgasm rips through you, whines sounding more like squeals as your entire body shakes, toes curling and chest heaving.

Jim is absolutely insatiable. 

His mouth feels like it’s covering the entirety of your pussy as he sucks you into it, growling when your fingers pull at his hair as you repetitively mewl his name.You shake and nearly scream as he growls into your pussy, vibrations rolling through your sensitive and swollen clit, still being manipulated under his tongue. _Please_ -

“God-”

Your hips jerk and roll against his face as he obscenely slurps at your pussy, and you can feel your juices leaking down between your ass cheeks as he still laps messily at your clit until you come again-a quick rush that makes your vision spotty and toes cramp from curling too tightly.

When he finally pulls away his lips are wet and his beard is glistening with your arousal, your pussy throbbing and cunt clenching and unclenching involuntarily as your eyes steady their gaze onto him.

His thumbs rub the skin of your hips as he remains on his knees, asking for forgiveness again-watching you pretend to contemplate as your chest heaves, pussy tingling as you finally speak up, “I don’t know... I think I'll need more than that to decide.” 

Hop smirks, leaning forward and to the side of your waist as he wraps an arm around you, holding your body to his shoulder and taking you by surprise as he starts to stand. Your thighs clench together as you gasp, knees bending and feet drawing up as you’re forced to adjust to being upside down. 

Hop’s arm gradually slides down from your waist to your hips, not missing a chance to grab a generous handful of your ass, squeezing the flesh before continuing his descent down to your thighs. His hand and forearm spread across the back of them as he holds you in place until you’ve reached your bedroom and are deposited onto the bed.

You land on top of it a lot gentler than usual, but still manage to bounce a little, your eyes watching Jim’s every move to determine what’s next, and you manage to hide your giddiness when he grabs your ankle and pulls you down the bed until your ass is nearly hanging off the edge, legs spread wide with him standing between them. 

“You gonna strip for me, Chief?”

He smirks again and your stomach flips as you watch thick fingers unbutton his shirt and peel it off his skin-revealing the hair littered across his chest and arms. 

As much as he loved seeing you squirm needily, he didn’t draw out his strip tease longer than necessary-becoming hasty himself to fuck you, looking good enough to eat, _again_ , as you laid spread out for him, pussy still greedy for more. 

The sight of his heavy and thick cock makes you whine audibly, wiggling your hips and pushing your legs open wider, drawing your knees up to your chest. When he prepares to mount you he pushes you back up the bed so he can kneel over you, the bulbous head of his cock bumping against your thigh as he settles on top of your squirmy body. 

He catches your bottom lip between his in a kiss just as you open your mouth, and then he’s rolling his hips, the head of his cock sliding and spreading pre-cum over the slick of your lips before parting them and pushing into you, the walls of your cunt sucking him inside of your heat. 

He’s buried to the hilt with one smooth thrust, lips parting from yours but foreheads pressed together as he huffs, hips drawing back to thrust into you again. 

“Oh my _god_.” You moan into his open mouth, pussy contracting around his cock as it throbs, fucking you with deep and smooth strokes, the kind that makes tears come to your eyes because of how fucking _good_ his cock feels inside of you. 

_Daddy_ -

He lovingly nuzzles your neck at this, kissing you again with his scruff tickling your skin as he easily targets your sweet spot with one particular sharp thrust. His hips are still rolling as he’s grinding his cock into you repeatedly and deliciously, your legs moving to curl around his waist, ankles locking around his back to keep him close to you, his bare chest rubbing against yours with his belly pressing and sliding against yours as he fucks you sweetly. 

The stimulation of it all is almost too much and you feel like your senses are on overdrive, heightening everything to the max as you squeeze around Jim’s cock, moaning and abdomen slowly tightening as he fucks you into your fourth orgasm. 

Despite it being the fourth it’s still strong, reducing your moans to whines and mewls as your cunt gushes around Jim-who begins chasing his own release with a growl rising from his chest at feeling you come with your pussy still spasming and fluttering, drenching his dick with your juices. 

The mini orgasms you have on the way to him coming feel blinding, and immense pleasure washes over you as you feel his cock swelling inside of you, whimpering as hot spurts of cum fill you up. 

Your walls are still contracting as Jim slowly pulls out of you, hissing lowly through his teeth as your pussy hugs him the whole way out, cum almost instantly dribbling out of your well-fucked hole. 

The bed jostles as he falls over to the side, arm resting over your middle as he takes a minute to catch his breath, and your leg twitches as it slumps into the mattress, your entire body feeling well and _truly_ fucked out.

You’re so out of it that you forget where you are for a second, wondering after a while what the weight across your waist is as your eyes flutter open and close again. 

You don’t even hear Hopper when he asks you something, rocking you slightly when you don’t respond and asks again. “D’you forgive me now?”

“Hm... what? I don’t even ‘member what I was mad about.”

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda in the mood to write some reallllly kinky shit with absolutely zero explanation
> 
> but in anyway i've got a lot more ideas to work on,, including a few requests i plan on finishing soooon
> 
> one more part of this series and then it's over :(
> 
> but thank you for being awesome as always <3  
> hope your year & decade (how wild, right?) is off to a good start!! mine was <3
> 
> please let me know what you think, i love your comments :)


End file.
